1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Prior Art
The driving crankshaft of a two stroke engine, and the driving crankshaft of a four stroke engine, respectfully; makes each engine operative. Power is transmitted by the crankshaft which receives impulses of explosive forces from each combustion chamber in various impulse orders and at the rate of one pulse for each revolution in a two stroke engine, and at the rate of one pulse for each two revolutions in a four stroke engine. As the shaft receives each pulse the front output end and the rear output end of the crankshaft tend to oscillate as they act negatively at a very rapid rate. In a typical case negative occurrences appear at 1200, 1600 and 2400 rpm. The intensity being approximately twice as much at 1600 as at 1200, likewise twice as much at 2400 as at 1600. The resulting cumulative negative effect of the occurrences is unrealized output, therefore, energy loss.
In determining the efficiency of an i.c. engine the final velocity is measured by a speed indicator which is based on an equation devised by Galileo Galilei 1564-1642, where V=rpm. Since velocity equals revolution per minute, and rpm is the common denominator for measuring torque and computing horsepower of an i.c. engine, in view of the reading it is realized that V=rpm includes cumulative, uncounted negative influence.
For example, the crank on shafts of four cylinder in-line four stroke engines are arranged to receive impulses in the order of 1-2-4-3 or 1-3-4-2 providing control so that the power pulses always tend to "boost" the lagging section of the crankshaft to prevent negative twisting effect.
Further, engines having power pulses transferred to the crankshaft in sequence of 1-2-3-4 tend to have their output ends oscillate with greater intensity than the crankshafts of engine receiving irregular power pulses, therefore these engines present a great rocking problem--harder twisting effect. The harder the crankshaft tries to unwind the more vibrations there are, for that reason sequential impulse engines are not in use.
The disadvantages of excessive crankshaft oscillation, excessive engine vibration, etc., with resulting high fuel consumption are often cited as objects to be improved.
Since there is cumulative, uncounted negative influence in crankshaft velocity of the i.c. engine a control unit of a construction which is designed and positioned to receive rotational drive is achieved by respective sleeve means secured to and surrounding respective end of the crankshaft.
The internal operating cavity of each control unit is formed by inner periphery of a base element and external periphery of an associating sleeve means. An overrunning clutch unit providing positive constant engagement means includes an assembly which rotatably surrounds the sleeve and engages outer periphery of the sleeve as it, simultaneously, engages inner periphery of an associating base element that is mating front of the engine for providing positive translation.
Another substantially identical operating control unit is formed through utilization of the inner periphery of 2nd base element and external periphery of associating 2nd sleeve means as operational interconnecting surfaces. Second overrunning clutch unit providing positive constant engagement means which rotatably surrounds and engages periphery of 2nd sleeve means as it simultaneously engages the inner periphery of associating 2nd base element that is mating rear of the engine. Securing means are provided whereby the control units are positioned to be correspondingly, centered with the crankshaft and for mating with rear end of the engine as the second base element and second sleeve means are interconnected rotatably for providing positive translation. A bolt is adapted and inserted into a aperture which transverses portion of an L shaped block adjacent to the base element and threadingly engages the front of the engine so to mate and lock the L shaped block and the base element together and to thefront of the engine. The bolt is capable of being loosened whenever free movement of the front control unit is required. A bolt is adapted and inserted into an aperture which transverses portion of 2nd L shaped block adjacent to 2nd base element and threadingly engages rear of the engine so to mate and lock 2nd block means and 2nd base element together and with the rear of the engine. The bolt is capable of being loosened whenever free movement of the rear control unit is required.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide control whereby a unit is located with respect to a predetermined corresponding output end for providing positive constant engagement application.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide means for coupling with a crankshaft which when installed on an engine provide controlled function whereby pulses from the engine are transferred, simultaneously giving positive effect, and also permitting cooperation to exist between the relative units employing a common central axis as the units perform positive translation. As motion in which every point including the front output end, portion intermediate the control units, and rear output end of the moving crankshaft has simultaneously the same velocity potential and direction of motion as the attached units perform positive translation of engine pulses being transmitted by the crankshaft.